


A Deadly Hunger

by TrashTheater



Series: Bone Rattling Tales - A Halloween Collection [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fairy-tale Rewrite, Knotting, Little red ridding hood - Freeform, M/M, Vaginal, Werewolf!Slim, Wolf-boy!Slim, dark fantasy AU, horror themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTheater/pseuds/TrashTheater
Summary: Those in the village know better then to enter the forest where demons and fairies lying in wait to capture trespassers. But Papyrus loves the woods and doesn't think much of the dangers.He not afraid of demons,He's never seen a fairy,And he knows nothing of the wolf waiting for him in the darkness.





	1. Chapter 1

_Those who lived in the village spoke in hushed whispers when they warned of the creatures that lurked in the dark corners of the forest to the north. _

_They would gather the children close the hearth and tell them the stories, all while casting suspicious gazes towards the entry, as though even speaking the tales would invite misfortune to their door. And the children would listen. With wide eyes and frightened souls, they would hear of the kind voices that would promise sweet treasures, of the ever-present eyes that would follow when no one was around, and of the long claws that waited to snatch up those who lost their way and drag them away forever. _

_At night, they would ask to leave a candle burning and the doors cracked, but in the safety they thought the daylight provided, they would taunt each other with dares to go inside. They would, dipping inside only to run back out, shrieking in childish delight.Those foolish enough would test their bravery by seeing how deep they could reach, going further and further, until finally they failed to return at all. _

_Only then did the lessons ever stick. _

_On the edge of the village, not too far from the treeline and certainly much closer then one ought too, lived a hunter by the name of Sans. The forest was rife with wildlife, and with his special pathways that stretched all the way to the village on the other side, he was the only one able to venture into the forest and emerge unharmed. The villagers were wary of that which was stolen from the forest, but Sans had no trouble selling his catch, for the meat and furs were finer then any the villagers could acquire by other means. _

_He would hunt there regularly, sometimes in search of those that went missing, although never to any avail, and teach his younger brother, Papyrus, about the forest. He taught him the trails until Papyrus knew them well enough to walk them blindly, and warned him of every creature or danger that waited in the thicket. _

_Papyrus grew up walking those trails and, for his part, had never seen hide nor hair of a demon, fairy, or otherwise. Sometimes, he thought he heard a soft voice calling in the distance, or caught a glimpse of a dark figure out of the corner of his eye, but he’d never seen something to cement his brothers warnings. Still, he knew better than to stray from the safety of his brothers carefully laid paths. _

_At least, that was what he assured Sans anytime he went off alone into the forest. For Papyrus had always been a little brave and a little foolish. _

━━ ✧ .·:·.☾ ✧ ☽.·:·. ✧ ━━

Long dead leafs crunched beneath the soft leather of boots as Papyrus stepped off the path and made his way towards the patch of golden flowers that Lady Toriel liked so much. Around him the forest continued to settle with the slowly setting sun, and more leafs shook loose in the crisp autumn breeze.

It took nearly half a day to walk the distance to the village on the other side of the forest, and he'd gotten a late start. Sans was always diligent in his warning not to get caught in the forest after dark. He would throw a fit if he ever learned how often his little brother disregarded some of his more tedious lessons. 

Papyrus kicked up a spattering of foliage, watching the leafs fall around him with a smile. In the end, he always made it there before it got too late, even if it got a little dark. 

And Lady Toriel did so appreciate it when he brought her a gift. 

The flowers were in full bloom. They always were, despite the season, or a lack of sunlight this deep into the forest when the branches were full. Papyrus wouldn’t have to step off the path if his brother would just make a new one, like he’d asked a million times. He fancied he could open a flower shop in town if he could collect them openly. 

Sans refused. He said that they belonged to someone else. He said that the owners would follow him home, and bringing them inside was an open invitation. He said they would let themselves in and take anything they thought they were owed.

Lady Toriel said they brightened up her parlor.

Papyrus hummed as he worked, gathering a sizable bundle for his teacher, paying no mind to the long shadows cast by the setting sun, or the cool, damp air that rose from the earth around him. He was barely a couple yards from the safety of his brothers paths after all, and could find his way back even in the dark. 

Still, the sun was fast to set, and Papyrus found himself needing to light his lantern much sooner then usual. 

"WELL, THAT'S PECULIAR..." He muttered to himself, suddenly realizing how very dark it had gotten without his noticing. In fact, he realized with a unease that crept across his thoughts like a spider, it was now pitch black, and he had been working tirelessly to gather those flowers, despite how very long he must have been blind and how very few flowers he had collected in the end. 

His brothers long-winded lessons came to mind, and Papyrus gathered his things quickly, brushing the dirt from his pants. A shiver crawled up his spine and he pulled the lantern close. He should return to the path immediately. 

The darkness had settled into every corner of the forest, and the soft light of his lantern reflected off the increasing fog, making it difficult to see the trail markers he was used too. Still, he could find them; a familiar stump, an oddly shaped rock, a broken branch; the path was only a few steps ahead. 

And still he walked, passing more familiar markers he was certain he recognized, and yet not coming upon the heavily-salted dirt-trail. The paths always lent themselves to clear passage, so he could not wander off or lose his way Sans told him, so the mist should part when he crossed it and the chill leave. As well, he was approaching from the side, so even if he'd gotten the angle slightly off, it should only be a little farther until he found it. 

Around him, the wind picked up, forcing the tree branches to shift, drying leafs brushing each other and casting a soft hush around. The cold ran deeper in his bones and Papyrus began to walk faster, each recognizable item he came across becoming more and more unsettling. Surely, there weren't this many on the way to the flower patch? 

Leafs whispered like little voices, giggling as he stumbled over a fallen log he was certain he'd never crossed before. His head darted from one side to the other, casting the light as high as he could. Where did the path go? Which way towards safety? 

He must have veered too far to the left, he thought, so he hurried the other way, dodging between the dark trees. The mist swirled at his ankles as he raced past branches and rocks that tried to trip him. The air felt thin, becoming difficult to breath ass the fog grew heavier.

In the distance, he could hear the howl of a lone wolf. There were many wild animals in those woods. Wolves, bears, wild cats, all that would rip him apart, piece by piece, if they caught a hold of him. He rather hoped that he ran into one soon. 

Because the creature behind him would not be nearly so kind. 

Papyrus sprinted through the coverage, ducking branches as they appeared and recovering his footing as fast as he could. He couldn't remember when he'd started to run, or when he'd realized something was chasing him, but he could feel it as real and sure as the clothes on his back. Whatever it was had no plans to let him escape. 

And Papyrus was losing ground. 

A chattering laughter echo'd around him, as icy tendrils brushed his neck. He gasped, putting on another burst of speed. The lantern flickering warningly in the movement, wisps of air sneaking beneath the cover threatening to put it out but Papyrus didn’t have time to deal with that. He had to hope it would hold and keep running. 

He shot past the treeline, recognizing too late the way the ground suddenly slipped beneath him. He's hands grasped for a branch, or anything to stop himself, but there was nothing.

He crashed to the ground. The glass doors of the lantern shattered, plunging him into darkness. He scrambled for purchase as he tumbled down the hill, smashing through sticks and rocks as he rolled. 

There was a tug as something snagged his ankle. Then a snap. 

Papyrus screamed as pain shot through his leg. His body came to an abrupt stop, but he had only a second to dwell on the agony. He still needed to escape and this wouldn't earn him any sympathy. 

Slipping in the damp leafs, he hurried to free himself. He tore frantically at the vines, wincing as he broke loose and half slid, half rolled, the rest of way down. 

Papyrus sprung to his feet, only to buckle, collapsing to the ground as he clutched his leg. It was excruciating, warm and sticky with marrow. He couldn't run anymore.

The darkness closed in on him and the presence crept closer. Papyrus scoured the ground with his hands until he found a sturdy-enough branch. He spun around, brandishing it towards his attacker. It wasn't a very defensible position, but he didn't have much choice. He wasn't going down without a fight. 

For a moment, the only thing he could hear was the sound of his own breathing and the pounding of his soul. He tried to quiet them both, the pulsing filling up his skull as he strained to pick up the sounds of something approaching. But the forest was quiet now. There was nothing but the sound of wind picking up loose leafs and carrying them into the distance. 

He dared to hope, perhaps, he'd managed to escape as his eyes started to adjust to the darkness. Without his lantern, he could see very little beyond the small lights of many stars overhead. 

Then, as he watched them twinkle, they began to go out, one by one, as an enormous shadow stretched out above him. 

It didn't make a sound, but Papyrus could feel it breathing. Icy puffs covered his body, telling him everything about the size of the maw that opened before him. Papyrus clutched the branch closer, knowing with horrific certainty, the creature before him was pleased their little game of cat and mouse had come to it's end. 

Not that it would have ended any other way. 

The shadow descended on him and Papyrus readied his weapon, almost not noticing the sounds approaching from behind, until a sudden snarl in his ear made him cry out. It was a guttural sound, shredding through the darkness. The terror of it razed Papyrus to his core. 

Then, in the darkness, he felt something race past him. The wind whipped at the motion, and he almost thought he felt something brush past him. 

The shadow was gone. The creature was gone. 

And Papyrus was very much alone. 

Again the silence settled as he waited, listening hard for any indication his pursuer was still nearby, lying in wait for him to make a move. There was no distant laughter or haggard breathing, and the soul-deep dread that had taken him began to fade. 

Careful not to make too much noise himself, he reached towards where he'd fallen, feeling around until he came upon the broken lantern. It took longer then he'd have liked to find the fire-starter in his bag. Every second wasted felt too long in his opinion. 

He got the candle lit with some difficulty, knowing with a sinking apprehension that a single gust could put it out. He turned to his injury, hitching up his pant leg. 

The fibula had snapped in two, leaving a long jagged crack that ached even when he held completely still. He had only expected to spend half the day traveling, and didn't pack much in the way of extra supplies. There were no bandages or medicine, but more foolishly, he didn't have anything for protection. Not a knife, or his protection charms, or even a handful of salt. 

And he was lost. Without anyway back to the villages, or even an idea of where his brothers paths were, and too injured to make it to either besides. Sans would be so disappointed in him for neglecting his most basic training, and absolutely devastated if Papyrus failed to make it home at all. 

Another breeze picked up and he shivered, remembering how cold the nights had been getting lately. He couldn't stay there. He'd need to wrap his injury somehow and find some sort of shelter for the night. The woods would be less dangerous in the morning, even if only a little, and he would be able to see properly.

He had barely settled on that plan when there was the snap of a stick not too far from him. He whipped the lantern in that direction, nearly putting out the flame in his haste. 

Something was approaching. It wasn't what had chased him before, as the shadow had not made any noise. And he wasn't overcome with a strange knowledge of what his attacker wanted. No, the fear that built inside him this time was very natural, and very real. 

The steps froze, just outside the range of the light, and Papyrus could just make out the shape of something in the darkness and two pinpricks of orange, the dim glow of eyes watching him. 

His breath felt trapped. There was a loud rattling that took him a moment to realize was his own bones. Was this the one that had scared off his pursuer? Or another party completely? Sans had made it clear anything in the woods that deemed to help him would only do so because it wanted something in return, and there was nothing in the forest that didn't want to kill him, eat him, or steal his soul. 

But if this was the one that helped him... well, maybe it couldn't be all that bad? Perhaps it was friendly, and would be willing to take something less essential to Papyrus's continued existence in exchange for safe passage. 

“I-“ he began, nearly shouting, betraying his nerves. “-DON’T SUPPOSE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAVED ME, JUST THEN, WERE YOU?” 

There was no answer from the shadows. Papyrus began to sweat. 

“BECAUSE I AM REALLY VERY, QUITE APPRECIATIVE!"Papyrus worked a smile into place, although he was rather certain it did little to hide his fear. His hand tightened around his stick. "EXCEPTIONALLY GRATEFUL, IN FACT! I... WELL, I DON’T WANT TO TAKE UP TOO MUCH OF YOUR TIME, SO IF YOU COULD POINT ME TOWARDS MY BROTHER'S PATHWAY, I WOULD BE MORE THEN HAPPY TO MAKE MY WAY RIGHT OUT OF YOUR FOREST.” 

Unblinking lights studied him longer, before the shadow stepped forward into the light. 

Papyrus’s first reaction was a rush of relief. It did not appear to be a creature of the forest, at all! It was a monster, just like him. Even, it was another skeleton! Just like him! 

Except... well... 

...those were exceptionally large, very sharp teeth, weren't they? 

The unnatural canines were Papyrus’s first hint to the others true nature as the predator stalked forward. His skull was covered by a fur-lined hood, but movement drew Papyrus’s attention to the dark, fuzzy ears protruding from the top, and the very real way they flicked forward, on alert. The animalistic-growl from him confirmed Papyrus’s fears. 

Papyrus shoved himself back with a gasp. 

It was a werewolf. 

Sans had warned him of many of the creatures in the forest, and among them werewolves were not known for their empathy. Primal, driven by instincts, werewolves were known for their appetite. Not picky when it came to the flesh of man or the dust of monsters, they were easily highest on the list of ‘things that would most definitely eat him.’ 

Pain halted his escape attempt and Papyrus yelped, nearly dropping the lantern when he grabbed the injury. 

Suddenly, the creature was standing over him. Papyrus hadn't seen him cross the remaining space. Bracing himself, Papyrus swung the branch with all his might. It was more of a reaction then a plan, but he thought perhaps he could put up enough of a fight to make it seem not worth the effort of killing him. 

The wolf caught it in one hand. He didn't even look at it, eye lights locked on Papyrus. His body didn’t even sway at the impact. Like Papyrus had swung at him with a rolled up newspaper. 

Then he wrenched the stick from his hand, without even an ounce of notable exertion, and flung it to the side, where it disappeared among the trees. 

“RUDE!” Papyrus shouted indignant, although he had certainly not intended too. “THERE’S HARDLY A NEED TO SHOW OFF! IF YOU’RE PLANNING TO KILL ME, THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS LET ME TRY TO DEFEND MYSELF!” 

They were a poor choice in final words, he had to admit, and under different circumstances he might have been a little embarrassed by the outburst. However, it had been rather unsporting given the clear power disparity between them. 

And, well, he was rather insulted! 

Fortunately, his words did seem to have bought him some time. Above him the wolf froze, expression just barely betraying a hint of surprise. Papyrus hurried on, sensing the opening. 

“CLEARLY YOU HAVE ME OUT CLASSED, ALTHOUGH AS I CAN’T EVEN MOVE I QUESTION HOW MUCH OF AN ACCOMPLISHMENT THAT TRULY IS. SURELY IT CAN'T BE FUN TO HUNT SUCH AN IMMOBILE PREY. YOU SHOULD-YOU SHOULD ALLOW ME A FIGHTING CHANCE! WHY NOT COME BACK WHEN I HAVE HEALED UP? YOU WILL BE SURPRISED! I MAY EVEN GIVE YOU A RUN FOR YOUR MONEY! BESIDES-" He gestured down to himself. "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WOULD WANT ME ANYWAYS. I'M NOT BUT SKIN AND BONES, MINUS THE SKIN! NYEHEHEH!" 

Those were better last words, he thought. His brother would be proud of him, going out with a skeleton joke. He would miss his brother. He would miss their little house and the laughs they shared. He would miss Lady Toriel and her strange lessons. He would missing the village children and the long walks he had always loved through the forest, even if that was what had gotten him in trouble in the first place. He would miss a lot of thing. 

But mostly, he just hoped that it wouldn't hurt too badly. 

A dark chuckle interrupted his thoughts. Papyrus looked back up, startled, but if it had been the werewolf, he had stopped quickly. Papyrus jumped when the other squatted down next to him, those large teeth coming far too close as he leaned in, head tilting in observation. 

"alright," he said suddenly. 

"WHAT?" Papyrus asked, and then squawked as arms scooped underneath his knees and back, and he was lifted into the air with ease. Papyrus clung fearfully to the jacket, careful of his lantern, as the other turned and began to carry him deeper into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus was fairly certain he was not about to be eaten. 

For this he was rather thankful as he had no choice but to bet his life on it. Or perhaps he was to be fattened up and eaten later. Witches, he knew, often spent months plying their victims with sweets and candies in preparation for consumption. Were werewolves like witches? 

He may have made a rather unfortunate joke before...

Papyrus held the lantern close, careful not to let it tip or the wind put it out. The dim light only granted him a small circle of visibility, but Papyrus was thankful the other had let him keep it. His captor could probably find his way around easier in the dark, and the light might even bother him, but he didn't say anything as he continued to carry Papyrus, gracefully avoiding branches and obstacles scattered about the floor. 

Papyrus tried not to squirm, not wanting to cause additional trouble. Though, he supposed, he could probably be as difficult as he wanted without causing much hassle. The werewolf barely seemed to notice the additional weight, not faltering or even needing to so much as adjust his hold. It was unlikely there was anything Papyrus could do to escape even if he fought with all his might. 

“SO... ARE YOU PLANNING TO EAT ME? I’M AFRAID YOU WEREN’T QUITE CLEAR WITH YOUR INTENTIONS.” 

The werewolf ignored him, scanning the trees, sockets narrowed with focus. 

“WERE ARE WE GOING?” 

Again he was met with silence. 

Papyrus pouted. Well, the other didn't owe him a conversation. He‘d already done more then enough by saving him in the first place, but it would be nice to know for sure if they were heading towards a gracious refuge or his gruesome execution. 

Papyrus glanced up. Besides his brother, he’d never met another skeleton before. It wasn't much of a sample size, but three-for-three, he wondered if all skeletons were naturally good-looking. He couldn't help the way his eyes dropped to the broad rib cage he was pressed against. The wolf did have the soft, fur-lined jacked, but he wore it open, with nothing beneath, hold him firmly against his bare chest. Papyrus tried to ignore the rather compromised position he'd found himself in, as well as the warm flush across his cheekbones. 

“I DO APPRECIATE YOUR HELP.” Still no response. “THAT WAS A RATHER STICKY SITUATION. AND I WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO GET VERY FAR ON MY OWN. WITH MY LEG THE WAY IT IS.” 

Papyrus shifted, careful of the lantern in his hands. Other then the furry ears atop his skull and the long tail swishing behind him, the other could easily have passed for just another monster. It surprised him, although he knew it shouldn't have. The creatures of the forest came in many forms: humans, monsters, even skeletons. 

His eyes lingered on those razor sharp teeth, aware of how easily they could tear him apart. He was unable to stop imagining how painful the points would be sinking into his bones. 

He looked away with a shiver. 

“ANYWAYS," he continued, deciding he shouldn't assume the worse. "I REALIZE NOW THAT I’VE NOT YET INTRODUCED MYSELF. MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! FEEL FREE TO CALL ME ‘THE GREAT PAPYRUS,’ IF YOU ARE SO INCLINED, NYEHEHEH!” Another silence passed. “AND YOUR NAME IS?” 

Deep, amber eye lights flickered down to consider him, before returning to their vigilante search. 

“AH, I SEE. I WILL NOT PRESS. ALTHOUGH IT WOULD BE NICE TO HAVE SOMETHING TO CALL YOU. PERHAPS YOU HAVE A NICKNAME YOU PREFER? NO? THAT IS ALSO ALRIGHT." He nodded a few times, looking off into the darkness for a moment before turning back. "WOULD YOU LIKE ONE? I AM QUITE GOOD AT NICKNAMES, IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF." Papyrus took his silence as a go ahead. "WOLFY IS TOO ON THE NOSE, OF COURSE. HOW ABOUT FANG? THAT IS A VERY COOL NICKNAME FOR A WEREWOLF." 

"mouthy thing, aren't ya?" he muttered. 

Papyrus lit up, relieved to get any response. "I HAVE RECEIVED SIMILAR SENTIMENTS BEFORE, YES." 

The werewolf gave him another quick look, but Papyrus was pretty sure he caught the glimpse of a smirk. Sans always said that he could charm the dead. Others had clarified that was only if the dead remained dead, or else he had a fifty/fifty chance of being strangled. 

He'd never really agreed with those odds, but that hadn't stopped him much either way. He figured now was a good time to bet on his luck, and besides, he had far too much nervous energy to shut up now. 

“SO IS THAT A 'NO' OR...? PERHAPS YOU FIND THAT OFFENSIVE? I SUPPOSE THAT WAS RATHER CALLOUS OF ME. FEAR NOT! I WILL THINK OF SOMETHING MUCH MORE SUITABLE."

That time, he was certain he heard a soft chuckle as the other let out a breath. 

“it’s slim.”

Well... that wasn’t very wolf-y, Papyrus thought, although it was perhaps a little _too_ appropriate for a skeleton. Better then the other options he'd come up with anyways, which had all still fallen into the canine range: Fido, Killer, etc... none of which he thought his new werewolf-friend would much appreciate. 

“WELL THEN, SLIM, WHERE ARE WE HEADED? I DON’T SUPPOSE YOU WOULD MIND DROPPING ME OFF ON ONE OF MY BROTHERS TRAILS? THE VILLAGES ARE RATHER FAR, BUT I THINK I COULD MAKE IT ON MY OWN, IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND?” 

Once again there was no answer, and Papyrus shifted, a sharp sting running up his leg which made him hiss. He couldn’t walk, that much was sure, but he’d still rather take his chances waiting on Sans eventually finding him, than remain in the uncertainty of the creatures mercy. 

“ARE YOU PLANNING TO EAT ME?” He asked again, his soul quivering in fearful anticipation. 

There was nothing reassuring in his ton as Slim held him a little tighter. “i wouldn't say yer off the menu just yet.” 

Papyrus paled. “THAT IS NOT A NICE THING TO SAY AT ALL!"

The next chuckle was dark, almost sinister, as eye lights flashed in warning. “no. i guess it’s not.” 

Papyrus shivered, pulling the lantern closer, as though it’s soft warmth could keep him safe. He hoped Slim just had a bad sense of humor. 

He decided it was best to stay quiet for a while. 

It didn’t take much longer before they emerged into a clearing before a cliff face. Papyrus wondered if they were headed for a cave, until the decrepit remains of an old house appeared at the edge of his light. It was falling apart, baring the heavy brunt of numerous repairs, boards nailed up over cracked walls and shattered windows. The graying wood gave way to patches of black that suggested there had been a fire that, somehow, the fire had lost. It hardly looked stable, and when Slim kicked open the door there was no latch to resist him. 

“IS THIS YOUR HOME? IT'S VERY NICE.” It wasn't, but he wasn't about to say so. 

The inside was somewhat warmer then out, but only because it blocked most of the wind. The air was less stale then he expected, and the single room was modestly furnished, with scattered fixings that might have been nice once upon a time, but now only told forgotten stories long since past. 

The door creaked closed behind them as Slim crossed the room to an old table. He made a small motion that Papyrus interpreted as telling him to put down the lantern. He did so reluctantly, not wanting to give up the little light, before he was carried over to a thick pile of mismatched furs in the corner. 

He had only the time to recognize it was a bed before Slim flung him into it, none too gently. 

He landed in the soft furs with a gasp, the fall jarring his leg sharply. He cringed. That had not been pleasant, he thought, and looked up with a huff to say so.

Slim loomed over him, expression predatory as his eyes flickered down to roam across Papyrus's body. In that pale light, sprawled as he was across the creatures bed, and completely helpless, Papyrus remembered werewolves were driven by instincts. 

And there were other instincts besides hunger.

Slim crawled onto the bed and Papyrus scrambled backwards. His leg throbbed, but he ignored it, clambering for the corner. A steel grip caught his uninjured leg before he could make it far. He was wrenched back down, gasping as his spine hit the bed. 

He could feel the sharp graze of claws against him, even through his pants. Slim looked amused, pulling him closer, and Papyrus kicked as hard as he could. The wolf didn't so much as flinch, easily keeping the defiant leg pinned to the bed, although he let out a slight growl of warning as he reached for the other one. 

Papyrus quickly pulled it towards himself, protectively. He kicked again, to no avail. 

"U-UNHAND ME!" he shouted. 

"would you relax?" Slim growled, seizing his other ankle. The grip caused a slight pain, although more because Papyrus tried to pull away. 

"I MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!" 

Papyrus gasped as Slim opened his mouth, giving him a terrifying view of those sharp teeth and the long, dark orange tongue waiting inside. When he leaned it and ran the hot magic up over the injury, Papyrus shrieked and kicked again, more a thrash then anything else, with no notable effect except to aggravate his own injury.

He was back to the 'hungry' theory, although truthfully, he wasn't sure which one scared him more. 

"you're making it worse," Slim chuckled, his breath ghosting over the now damp bone. "i'm only disinfecting it." 

Papyrus hesitated, distrustful. Another warm swipe make him flinch, the wet sensation bringing a mild discomfort that soothed over almost instantly. The next one, also, brought relief to the burning wound, and he flushed. 

"YOU... YOU AREN'T GOING TO EAT ME?"

There was another long swipe, this one pressing harder as Slim followed a long strip of marrow. He did nothing to hide how he enjoyed the taste, smirking up at him. "well... i didn't say that..." 

"I CAN ASSURE YOU, THAT YOU ARE NEITHER CUTE _NOR_ FUNNY!"

Slim barked out a laugh. "i'm not, huh?"

Since Papyrus had stopped struggling, Slim released him. Papyrus only had a moment to feel relieved, before Slim moved even closer. A hand crept up the back of his thigh, pushing until it forced his knee back towards his chest. Papyrus flushed as Slim leaned over him, the position made him feel vulnerable and exposed, although it gave Slim easier access to the injury. 

"how's about i give ya my word?" he purred, the tone clearly mocking him, but that didn't matter. 

Promises, he knew, were very important to the creatures of the forest. Breaking any sort of deal or promise was extremely taboo and would have dire consequences. He would have to be mindful of the phrasing, aware of any and all loopholes that could be used against him, but it would buy him some time, give him some time to make a plan. At least, as Slim was patching him up, it seemed like there was a good chance Slim was at least considering letting him heal properly. 

"WOULD YOU?" He asked. 

"sure. i promise not to eat ya-" Slim licked over the tender crack again. "-tonight. better?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" 

But it was. A good bit better. 

Slim chuckled again, not changing his promise before getting back to work. Papyrus felt his blush darken as that hot tongue started cleaning him again, running over his bones in a way that made him squirm. The broken bone was still bleeding, flaking dust, giving him plenty to lap up, which he did eagerly, groaning at the taste. 

Papyrus shivered. The hand on the back of his leg pressed harder as Slim used it to support himself, the other gripped tight the bare bones of his ankle, holding him firmly in place. The heated, foreign contact resulted in strange, thrilling sparks that he tried desperately to ignore. 

He was embarrassed at how quickly his thoughts had jumped somewhere indecent, when all Slim was doing was treating his injuries. But it wasn't entirely his fault, he rationalized shyly. He wasn't used to being touched in such an... intimate way. There was no reason at all his treatment couldn't have happened from a chair or the floor instead of entangled in such a provocative position on the bed. It wasn't his fault Slim opted to be on top of him, making such... suggestive sounds and expressions-

-and why in the world wasn't he wearing a shirt, anyways!? What was the deal with that!? Winter was just around the corner, and it was simply inappropriate! 

Papyrus trembled, his body starting to feel warm as he squirmed, and lightly tried to tug away. "I THINK THAT'S PROBABLY ENOUGH." 

The bleeding had stopped, but Slim ignored him as he started to lap more aggressively, the strokes becoming rougher as he honed in along the injury. 

"IS THAT... IS THAT C-COMPLETELY NECESSARY?" he asked, flinching violently as Slim dug his tongue into the crack. Immediately he started fighting again, trying to break free. 

"no," Slim snarled, tone thick with hunger. "it's not." His mouth sealed over the wound, sucking hard in search of more dust and marrow. 

Papyrus yelped, kicking at him. "Y-YOU PROMISED!" Teeth grazed over him threateningly. "YOU PROMISED NOT TO EAT ME! THIS CERTAINLY COUNTS! STOP!" 

The werewolf wavered, eye lights flashing as he considered Papyrus with a belligerent glare. 

Papyrus swallowed, praying his brothers lessons had not been wrong. Promises were meant to be upheld by every creature of the forest. 

Far too long passed before Slim finally pulled away, licking over his teeth. With a final, _voracious_ look, he shoved off the bed, not saying a word as he made his way to, what looked to be the kitchen area, and began rooting through a cabinet. 

Papyrus let out a long sigh, sagging into the soft bedding. His bones continued to tingle with warmth, which was nice given how chilly the rest of the room was since Slim moved away. Should he say something? Thank him for keeping his word, and not just deciding to eat him anyways? There was no telling if fear of consequences would ultimately outweigh his hunger...

He was still considering it when Slim stood up and tossed a roll of bandages at him. Papyrus caught them, surprised. 

"OH, THANK YOU. I DIDN'T-"

A crash interrupted him as Slim threw open the door and disappeared into the darkness outside. 

Papyrus stared as the door creak closed again, leaving him alone in the dusky little room. Had he... actually left? Without any further warnings, or threats? Without tying him up, or even locking the door, when Papyrus knew he only had until morning before that promise of safety wore out? 

Was it a trap? 

Silence settled across the cabin. Papyrus waited, with bated breath for him to suddenly return, maybe having changed his mind, deciding to eat him after all, but nothing happened. His hand tightened over the bandages as he recalled that final look, and the brush of those teeth against him...

He had to get out of there.

━━ ✧ .·:·.☾ ✧ ☽.·:·. ✧ ━━

Bandaging his leg hadn't taken long, and Papyrus made sure to do it up extra tight. Waiting by the light of the flickering candle was terrifying, made even worse by the cold, vulnerable little house. Every sound made him jump. Was it Slim returning, hungrier then ever. Or was it something else? Another of the forest creatures, one that could easily find it's way through such an unsecured door.

Putting weight on his leg had proved almost impossible. The pain was sharp and excruciating, and he considered changing his plan. It was as dangerous inside as it was out there, but at least he had _a_ promise, as short-lived as it was. 

Still, this might be his only opportunity to escape, and Papyrus grabbed his bag, took the lantern in hand, and carefully peeked into the darkness.

Nothing made to stop him. 

Papyrus made it across the clearing with considerable difficulty, but without outside interference. There, he paused, leaning heavily against a tree to catch his breath. Already, his leg felt like it was on fire, but he didn't have time to dawdle. He scoured the ground for a long and sturdy enough stick, snatching it up. 

Travel was a little easier with the stick. However, it barely seemed strong enough to support his weight, and he was a little afraid it would snap as he leaned on it, sending him crashing to the ground. It wasn’t long at all before he was sweating, pausing at almost every other tree for a moments reprieve for his leg. It burned, pulsing in a steady beat that reached all the way to his hip. He was pretty certain that the wounds had started bleeding again, which did not bode well either for his return home, or his escape. 

The sound of movement behind him made his freeze. He thought to remain perfectly still, before realizing the lantern meant he was lit up like a village festival, and he had no real hope of avoiding detection. 

In a brief moment of insanity, he considered blowing it out, like he could fair better in the dark than anything lurking in the shadows. 

He cast the light around, staining to see beyond the edges, but could find nothing. He hoped it was something more tempting them himself, and hurried to move on. 

A harsh wind blew, and he sheltered the lantern, nestling into his scarf. The pain was becoming unbearable. He didn't think there was anyway that he could make it back to village, even if he wasn't accosted by one hungry forest dweller or another. If he could make it to one of the paths he would be safe, but there was no telling where the nearest path was, or even if he was going in the right direction. 

Hunger started to gnaw at him and he tried to shrug it off. He had some food things in his bag he was meant to deliver to Toriel. Sans wouldn't mind him eating it given circumstances, but he didn't have time to slow down and, as great as he was, even he couldn't manage to hold a lantern, a walking stick, and eat all at once. His thoughts strayed to the warm bowl of stew that would have been waiting for him at Toriel's. She always had something warm and delicious waiting when he went to visit or deliver things for his brother. 

Or better yet, he imagined being home again. Cooking over the fire, while Sans snored at the table or rattled off bad jokes until Papyrus screamed. He would close the windows against the cold, and begged his brother for one more story before bed, snuggled safely under the warm covers. Sans would groan like it was some big inconvenience before launching excitedly into a new tale, full of dramatic pauses and little character voices. And Papyrus would fall asleep, feeling warm, safe, and not at all lost, or afraid, or hurting very, very much. 

Papyrus fell back against a tree, hissing as he took as much weight off his leg as he could manage. The pain had spread all the way up his femur now, and he panted. 

What was he going to do? He could _not_ make it home like that. While he was lucky that he hadn't gotten attacked yet, his luck was going to run out the second Slim made it back home. As long as he'd been walking, Papyrus didn't think he'd covered nearly as much ground as it felt like he had. 

Should he turn back? Take his chances with the werewolf, despite their specific history of making snacks of monsters like him? 

Did he have a choice? 

He sagged against the tree, grabbing the bark as he swayed and nearly lost his balance. 

"ya done?" 

Papyrus screamed, jumping so hard he thought his bones would all disconnect before he collapsed into the leafs. None of that did anything remotely pleasant to his leg. 

"OH! S-SLIM! I SEE YOU'VE RETURNED!" Papyrus forced out a wobbling laugh as Slim emerged from behind the tree. Papyrus hadn't heard him approach at all. Had he not been listening well enough, or had the noises earlier just been a curtsy for his benefit? Neither idea appealed to him. "ACTUALLY, I'D JUST POPPED OUT TO FIND YOU. YOU WERE TAKING A RATHER LONG TIME TO RETURN AND I WAS VERY UNCERTAIN WHERE YOU HAD GONE. I THOUGHT I MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP WITH SOMETHING."

It sounded like a plausible excuse, but one look at Slim made it clear he didn't buy it. His eyelights were blazing with anger, fangs clenched tight as he studied Papyrus. 

"ya couldn't make it a mile," he growled through his teeth. "think ya'd survive til mornin? do ya _want_ to be eaten?" 

Papyrus flinched at the thought, but puffed up as he sat a little straighter.

“WELL, NO. AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I LEFT, NOW ISN'T IT?" Slim snarled and Papyrus pointed at him. "MY POINT EXACTLY! MR. SCARY TEETH AND THREATS!” Slim seemed almost startled by his outburst, falling back a step, ears flicking to attention. “WELL, YOUR POINTS, ACTUALLY, ARE VERY FRIGHTENING AND HONESTLY, I'D MUCH RATHER TAKE MY CHANCES OUT HERE, IF YOU DON'T MIND. THANK YOU.”

He crossed his arms, determined not to back down even as Slim glared at him. 

Finally, he scoffed, looking away. "i already promised i wouldn't touch ya,"

"UNTIL TOMORROW,” Papyrus said. “WHICH IS NOT VERY FAR AWAY AT ALL. I APPRECIATE YOUR HOSPITALITY, BUT I'D LIKE TO MAKE IT HOME BY THEN.” 

“you wont.” 

“I WILL NEVER KNOW IF I DONT TRY, WILL I?” 

Slim’s eyes flashed again. “and what if i drag you back anyways?” 

“I WILL KINDLY ASK YOU NOT TO DO THAT.” 

Slim twitched, quick to turn away, but not before Papyrus caught the glimpse of a grin. 

Slim stalked towards the edge of the light, and Papyrus nearly scrambled up, realizing he was going to leave. He had put up such a fuss about escaping, but suddenly, he realized he very much so didn't want to be alone again. It was cold, and scary, and he was hurt. That little smile had given him hope, and he wanted to take his chances with the wolf who’d offered his safety. 

But Slim stopped, sighing as he reached up to scratch the back of his head. “if i bring ya back, you're only gonna run away again, aren’t’cha?” Papyrus didnt answer, but it sounded like a rhetorical question. Slim let out another sign, looking up to examine the sky. “...ten days.” 

He turned back around, coming back over and squatting down in front of Papyrus. 

“you monsters heal pretty fast, right? i’ll give ya ten days. i won’t touch ya.” He leaned forward, moving far too close into his space and Papyrus retreated with a flush. “ya stay in my territory. heal. after that...” he chuckled, that dark chuckle that Papyrus was quickly growing to quite dislike. “...deal?” 

It certainly was a good deal, the ‘after’ part not withstanding. Papyrus nodded immediately. “YOU PROMISE?” 

“promise.” 

“DEAL.” 

Relief flooded him and the tension drain out of his bones like some metaphor or another. Papyrus was too tired to relate the feeling, and found himself sagging rather improperly. 

“I REALLY DO VERY MUCH APPRECIATE THE ASSISTANCE.” He looked down at his leg, seeing that the bandages were bright red now, slightly soggy. He hoped it wasn't straining Slim’s control too much. “I’M AFRAID I MADE A POOR CHOICE COMING OUT HERE, AND HURT MYSELF. COULD I... BOTHER YOU FOR FURTHER ASSISTANCE?” 

“i can’t carry ya back,” Slim said, giving him a long look. “promised i wouldn’t touch ya.” 

Papyrus felt the magic drain from his face. His brother had said that the forest creatures took promises very seriously, and Slim had promised not to. The idea of walking the entire way back on his now throbbing, bleeding leg, or having to wait, there, in the cold surrounded by whatever could come for him in the forest, make Papyrus feel violently ill and his sockets finally watered, like a dam bursting. 

“R-REALLY?” He whimpered, feeling unbearably hopeless. 

Slim chuckled again and Papyrus gasped as he was scooped back up into the werewolf’s arms. The tears overflowed as Papyrus buried himself against the jacket, embarrassed and trying to hide them. Slim started back in the direction of the cabin, still laughing. 

It really was a terrible laugh...

━━ ✧ .·:·.☾ ✧ ☽.·:·. ✧ ━━

Papyrus would have found the idea of returning to the rickety little cabin much more inviting a second time around. It wasn't much, but it had four walls, a roof, and even a small stone fireplace, even if it looked frankly unsafe to use. There were certainly worse places to be trapped, he'd decided, but be unable to dredge up any examples off hand.

He'd be embarrassed by how short a walk it took to make it back. As expected, he had not made it very far at all and certainly couldn't have made it all the way home. 

However, Papyrus didn't have the chance to think any of that. With the adrenaline faded, the poor skeleton was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. Despite the wicked pain in his leg, and how short the walk back had been, by the time Slim reached the cabin again, Papyrus had fallen completely asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there is no way I'm going to have this finished for Halloween, but I'll do my best! I'm rushing through this one a little (in part to hurry back to my other stories), but hopefully it doesn't come off as too unpolished. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Spooky Season! Time for another monster-of-the-week smut-fest! Little more plot then I anticipated, but hey! Already heckin proud of this one and I'm hoping ya'll like it as well! If you did I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
